


Road Rage

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Road Rage

“I’m not gonna get mad. I’m not gonna get mad. I’m not gonna get mad.”

Dipper muttered the mantra to himself under his breath as he stared at the flashing left turn blinker on the van in front of him as it waited for the opposing traffic to cease. That wasn’t going to happen anytime soon due to the nature of the intersection and the city had installed a “NO LEFT TURN” sign at the light for specifically that reason. A sign the driver either hadn’t noticed or purposely ignored when he pulled into place and prevent Dipper from getting home. 

Honking wouldn’t help since in the latter case the driver was clearly too much of an asshole to care and in the former, well, it was now directly above the van so he’d only confuse the oblivious driver. So instead Dipper watched as the light turned yellow, then red, and the van finally completed its illegal maneuver as the oncoming cars rolled to a stop. He now had the pleasure of waiting at the longest light in the city.

Dipper bopped his head into the steering wheel and grumbled, “I’m mad.”

One of these days, he was going to install the size-changing crystals on his headlights, then driving home would be a breeze after work. Well, okay, no, he wasn’t that much of a dick. But it was a comforting thought at times like this. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone. Turning it on he was greeted by Mabel’s warm, goofy smile as she simultaneously poured syrup and powdered sugar on a stack of pancakes in her piggy pajamas. He’d taken it last Saturday when they were having breakfast and immediately made it his phone’s lock image. There’d no doubt be more bullshit on the road before he made it back to her, but at least there was a light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
